Kids in New York
by RenesmeeLautner416
Summary: *Sequal 2 my othr story Love In New York so chek tat out 1st!* All human! What happens after 1 nit at the lake? Find out! Rated M for Language Lemons!
1. The Pregos

**A/N: Ok 1st chappy of the 2nd book! sequal 2 love in new york! **

**Chapter 1: The Pregos**

**RPOV**

I stepped into the apartment after Jake went to work I closed the door and slide down the wall in depression as I looked at the bag I had bought at Wal-Mart not ten minutes ago. Alice walked into the hallway jumping up and down clapping her hands together. "What?" I asked trying to act interested.

"Ok none of the boys are home but we are keeping this a secret, but I know I can trust you." She said trying to fight back a smile. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted and jumped up and down in front of me.

"I have some new too. Ok well, me and Jake had sex that night of the party, you know his birthday party last week?" I said and Alice interrupted me.

"Oh my god! How was it?! Tell me everything! Come, come! Sit, sit!" She shouted and patted the couch.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you. Ok so he wore a condom and everything but…it kinda…um…broke." I said as I bite my lip. Her mouth gapped open. I went to grab the bag on the counter and pointed to the bathroom. I pulled it out of the packet and I was waiting, waiting, and waiting for it to say positive or negative. Finally, about ten minutes later it started showing it. It had a big plus on it. I looked in the mirror horrified.

I stepped out of the bathroom and showed it to Alice. She screamed and began jumping up and down holding my hands and spinning around. "Yay, yay, yay, yay!" She screamed. "We are gonna have babies together! Why aren't you happy dancing? Why aren't you happy dancing?" She asked as she stopped jumping to notice that I wasn't matching her happy attitude.

"I don't know. I mean I always wanted a baby but I'm scared! What if I suck at being a mom! Or what if something happens to me or the baby?" I counted the months in my head. "Well it's birthday will be near mine in December!" I said. "That's a plus." I said as I slouched in the couch. (*Ha-ha that rhymes!*)

"Hun you gotta be careful. You can't slouch to much it could hurt the baby." Alice said as she rubbed my stomach.

"When did you get pregnant?" I asked and she held up two fingers.

"Two days ago." She said with a smile. "I can't believe it!" She shouted and Bella and Rose walked in.

"Can't believe what?" Rose asked as she put down four McDonald's bags on the counter as she took a sip from her sweet tea.

"Ok you guys." She said looking at me for permission to tell them and I nodded. "We," She said pointing to both me and her. "are…pregnant!" She shouted and Rose dropped her cup to the floor spilling it and Bella dropped a fry she had in her mouth into the sink because her mouth was gaped open. Rose ran to get a towel to clean up her mess.

"I haven't told you guys this but Alice you aren't the first to have sex. Me and Emmett are, we did it three days after the Halloween party! And we had unprotected sex this weekend and…I'm pregnant too!" Rose screamed and so did the rest of us but Bella began nervously rubbing her arms.

"Tell me your not pregnant!" Alice screamed to her.

"I can't tell you that. Me and Edward had it last night when we got home from the party at like two o'clock last night." She said and she came to the circle and showed us the test that seemed like she just took it when I did.

"Ok so Rose lost her virginity first, then Alice, then it's a tie between me and Bella!" I said as I pulled out my test and showed them. Emmett walked in with the rest of the boys close behind him.

"Jacob got the day off since he said he was still hung over from last night so we picked him up on our way back from work." Emmett said as he ran into the kitchen and pulled out a double cheese burger.

"Ok guys since you are all here, we have something to tell you." I began to say. "We're all pregnant." I said and Jacob's mouth fell open. Emmett dropped his cheese burger back into the bag, Jasper was silent as usual, and Edward smiled a crooked grin to Bella making her blush.

Jacob ran to me and picked me up in his arms and swung me around. I couldn't help but smile. "Calm down Jake, you can't hurt the baby now." Alice said as she hit him on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out and took my hand. He sat down and patted his lap. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around my waist and began rubbing my stomach.

"Any ideas for names?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I like Lucas, personally, for a boy and something original for a girl." I said.

"How about Jordin?" Jacob asked me. "I met a girl named Jordin and she was like my best friend, almost like a sister to me." He said with a chuckle. "We still talk a little. She was the short brunette girl with the purple glasses last night remember?" He asked me and I remembered her.

"Yea, that's a nice name." I said.

"If it's a girl I'm naming her Kaitlyn, if it's a boy, I'm naming him Drake." Alice said with a smile.

"I like Amanda or Mandy, and Samuel." Bella said as she sat down next to Edward as he took a fry from her box

"I want to name a girl Alexis, and a boy Brian." She said with a smile.

Jacob kissed my shoulder and I tried to smile as much as I could.

A/N: Srry its so short im gonna do the reactions 2 every1 1st then ill work on it! thx so much! Review!!!


	2. Baby Booties

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long! I have a lot of school work now so it's hard! But if you forgive me and review this I will work hard to get more chapters up!**

**Chapter 2: Baby Booties**

**BPOV**

I walked into mine and Edward's room as I looked around at the mess. _I knew I could never raise a baby. Why was I so stupid? No protection? Dumb ass. I love Edward but why didn't we get a condom? I knew I wasn't drunk and I knew he wasn't but… _my thoughts were interrupted by Edward walking into our room. "Hey babe. You ok? You didn't say much back there." Edward said hooking his thumb out the door. I walked behind him and shut the door.

"Yea, I'm fine, I think. I'm just…scared. I mean I love you Edward but, what if I'm a bad mom? I don't wanna be like some moms out there." I said as I laid down on the bed.

"Hun, it's gonna be ok. You have something that other moms don't have. A loving boyfriend, who is gonna take care of this baby, a caring family. We are all in this together." He said as I laughed. "What?"

"You sound like Troy Bolton from High School Musical." I said with another laugh and he chuckled.

"I have a question for you." He said as he began rubbing my leg.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Did you,…you know have…fun, last night I mean?" He asked as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, I had the most fun I've ever had in my life!" I said as he smiled his crooked grin and my heart raced.

**EPOV**

"I was actually wondering…if maybe…" She looked at me.

"You wanna have sex again?" I asked and I smiled down at her. It was amazing I wanted to do it again when we stopped. "If that was your question then the answer is hell yes!" I said and she giggled. I got up and locked the door just as I was about to lay down on top of her Emmett started banging on the door.

"HELP ME!!" He shouted as he pounded on the door harder.

"What the hell?" I asked as I got up and Bella groaned.

"Alice wants to take us all shopping!" He shouted as I unlocked the door and Emmett tackled me onto the floor. "She wants to go shopping for fucking baby booties!" He screamed.

"What? We don't even know how big the babies will be or how many!" I shouted out the door to Alice.

"So! I wanna go shopping!" She shouted as I hear her walk out of the room.

"You know what I just thought?" Bella asked as she got up from the bed.

"What?" I asked as she came and sat down in my lap.

"We can't raise…what? Four kids at least in this small apartment. We need a house or a bigger apartment." She said then yawned and stretched.

"Shit, your right, I'll start looking around for some houses or better apartments while you girls go shopping." I said with a laugh.

"Oh no you don't. Your not leaving me with…" She said as Alice came skipping in with a hot pink purse. "that!" She said and we all laughed but Alice stuck her tongue out at us.

"Fine, we'll all go shopping then we can go around a look for houses." I said and she smiled at me.

**AN: Ok short ik! but i'm making the 1st couple kinda short then I'll get into the longer ones!**


	3. Truth or Dare? Oh God!

**AN: K I finshed this 2day! it's kinda short so far but i will finish it later! I'm gonna add way more 2 it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare (Oh God!)**

**APOV**

"That was fun!" I said as Jasper fell beside me gasping for air. I breathed in perfect rhythm with him as we heard Emmett and Rose moan loudly perfectly together.

"Jeez! And I thought we were loud." Jasper said as I rolled over and traced my finger from his lips to his dick.

"I'm gonna change then I wanna play truth or dare again!" I said as I put my bra back on and I grabbed a pair of dry panties then a pair of skinny jeans and Jasper's ACDC T-shirt.

"Oh yea, cause that worked out perfectly last time." He said with a laugh as he put on his boxers, jeans and an old T-shirt.

"Well, when you guys were away we played it again and it worked out actually!" I said as he opened the door and we heard a loud moan come from Nessie in the bathroom. About five minutes later Jake came walking out with a towel around his waist.

He shyly grinned then ran back to their room to change.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella shouted from her room when Nessie, Jake, Rose, and Emmett had joined us in the living room.

"I think we are all sex addicts." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around me and I giggled.

"Yea." We all agreed when Bella's red face came out of her room in her Pjs.

"Ok, now we can play." Nessie said.

"K! I call first!" I shouted as I looked at everyone and noticed that Bella and Edward were still gasping for breathe. "Hmmm…Nessie! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm…truth." She said.

"Oh, have you ever fingered yourself?" I asked.

"Excuse me!? No! But, I have had someone do it for me." She said as she leaned into Jake more and he kissed her.

"Well, every girl over ten years old has at least fingered themselves once!" I said.

"Gross! Anyway, Rose, truth or dare?" She said.

"I feel like dare." She said. "Bring it on Ness."

"Ok, I dare you to, eat this peanut butter," Ness said as she grabbed a cup of peanut butter off of the counter. "from Alice's stomach, but! You have to make it sexy." She said with a giggle.

"Fine, come her Alice." Rose said as she pulled me to her and laid me down on my back then sexily pulled my shirt up just below my breasts. Nessie spread the peanut butter all over my stomach.

"I have a question!" I said just as Rose pulled her hair back and leaned down to me. "Can I moan?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"It's mandatory for both of you." Nessie said with a laugh.

I felt Rose's tongue slide from the top of my stomach to where my jeans ended. She bite and played with my bellybutton and teased me by barely slipping her tongue into my pants. I moaned loudly as I arched my back wanting more. She licked and bit my stomach for five minutes. Finally after ten minutes of her teasing me, me wanting more, and the tingly sensation between my legs, Rose had licked all of my stomach at least ten times.

"Wow, that was the most sexy thing I've seen between you two." Jasper said as I pulled my shirt down.

"Ok, Jacob, truth or dare?" Rose asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Dare." Jacob challenged. Rose smiled slyly.

"I dare you to take Nessie out to your Rabbit, and have sex with her for a whole hour, but you have to video tape the whole thing." Rose said and Jacob was up at the word sex.

"Ok." Jake said as he grabbed the video camera and pulled Nessie out the door.

**AN: Next is the sex scenes! WARNING: LEMONS!! Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this 1! I'm gonna do more in Rose and Emmett's chapter! I had to add the peanut butter! It's like my fave thing 2 eat! I should get the 4th chappy up by 2nit if not then 2morow morning! Thanks 4 reading! Review please!!**


	4. Shower and Rabbit

**AN: K srry it took a little longer than i thought cuz i had chores and wat not! any who! I hope u enjoy this chappy it was a lot of fun 2 write! WARNING: LOTS OF LEMONS! Review please! **

**Chapter 4: Sex Scenes**

**RPOV**

Shower:

I stepped into the shower, pulling my robe off as I did so. I felt the water trickle down my back as I shampooed my hair then repeated. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called as I washed the conditioner out of my hair.

"Jake." I heard the love of my life call back.

"Come in." I say as I begin to pull my robe on as Jake catches my hands. He makes me drop the robe to the floor. I look up and down Jake's bare chest to see that he was only wearing a towel around his waist and I saw a bump beginning to form as he drops the towel and stares at me with his gorgeous, dark eyes. He gently pushed me back into the shower and closed the door behind me even though it was clear.

He kissed me very passionately, as he twined his hand in my hair. Little droplets of water were splashing on my face as they hit his back. His lips parted as his tongue entered my already wet mouth. He pushed the hair out of my face as I closed the distance between us. Our hips hit violently. His erection rubbed directly between my thighs as I moaned loudly. He lifted me in the air forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I locked my fingers in his short gorgeous locks. He moaned in my mouth as I felt his cock press against my center. This time he slipped in without any trouble.

This feeling was much different than the 1st time we had sex. We were both laying down, now we were standing up and he pushed into me much further. It opened what seemed like a complete other passage through my core. If I wasn't kiss Jacob I knew for sure I would have screamed. I moaned much louder than the 1st. He smiled in my mouth as he moved my hips against his forcing me to spread my legs much wider allowing him to enter me even further. It opened me even further then I closed in around him as he struggled to go faster.

We were moaning each others names as he pushed into me harder as I let out a quiet scream. He pulled my face to his as the water trickled between my breast and he pulled away and sucked my breasts. He licked in circles as I moaned louder and louder. He nibbled my nipples as they hardened at his touch. He did all of this while he was still inside of me. Soon after when he picked up the speed again he finally cummed inside of me. I moaned as he pulled out of me and turned off the shower. He let me change alone and wrapped the towel around himself again as he gave me one last kiss on the lips then left.

"I love you, Jacob." I said before he left.

He smiled showing his teeth. "I love you too Nessie."

Rabbit:

**JPOV**

I was so happy the day that I got my Rabbit back. It's had so many memories. First dates, pranks, its been through it all. Now I was about to have sex with the girl I love, in the backseat.

I put the camera on the dashboard in perfect view of everything.

"Ok Emmett, I'm gonna show you how it's done." I said into the camera as I placed it in the front of the car while Nessie got in the back seat.

"Ready?" Nessie asked as she pulled me into the back without letting me answer. She pushed me in the seat as she sat on my lap. She licked and bit my neck as her hips grinded against my full erection. Her hips were first moving slowly then picked up the pace.

"I need to put you in front of a camera more often Ness." I said with a laugh as she took the chance when my mouth was open. She violently placed her tongue in my mouth dancing along with mine. She began to try to take off her shirt when I heard her groan as she hit her elbow on the roof of the car. "Are you ok?" I asked as I caressed her sides.

"Yea." She said as she slipped out of her shirt. I slipped under her bra straps and unlatched it without problem. She smiled as it slipped down her chest and I threw it at the camera and it fell to the floor of the car. She pulled my shirt over my head hitting her head. "Ow!" She shouted then flipped off the camera. She threw my shirt into the front seat and pulled off her jeans.

"Ness, no panties this time?" I asked as I looked down at her bare body.

"They just get in the way!" She said with a giggle as I pulled her off of my lap onto the next seat. She pouted and covered herself from the camera.

"Hang on." I said as I pulled off my jeans hitting my head on the roof possibly denting it. "Shit." I said as I rubbed my head then Nessie's hand replaced mine gently rubbing the spot where I had hit my head. I moaned quietly at the warmth.

"You know Jake, we've had oral sex, we've had sex where you were on top of me and vise versa, and we've had sex standing up. Now what are we gonna do?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I was thinking something like this." I said as I slipped out of my boxers and pulled Nessie onto my lap. My erection sitting directly between us, sticking straight up. She rubbed it violently as I moaned loudly. I cupped her breast fully as I gave it a slight squeeze. I leaned down and licked it carefully. I rubbed her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers as they hardened.

I sucked at her nipples as she moaned loudly. I pulled her hips up accidentally making her head hit her head. "Ouch." She said and I looked at her apologetically. "It's fine love." She said then kissed me. As she did so I slowly pulled her up so she was positioned perfectly. Before I even tired to enter her I massaged her with my fingers slowly. I then pushed one finger into her as she gasped and pushed toward my finger. I put in another after another until I had three of my fingers in and she was grinding against them trying to pull more in, wanting more.

**RPOV**

As he finally entered me it was much tighter than ever, not because of me, but because of this position. I pushed against him pulling more and more of him inside of me. We moaned in perfect synchronization. For some reason my hips were grinding against his rock hard cock without even thinking about it. He helped me go faster by holding my hips securely and moving them at the speed he wanted.

"NESSIE!" He moaned continuously. "I'm so fucking close! Go faster love, please." He begged and I smiled.

I went at it as fast as I could completely forgetting that the camera was there.

He finally cummed inside of me after another five minutes. "How much longer?" I moaned into Jake's neck as he bounced his knees to keep me moving.

"We still have thirty minutes hun." He said as he rubbed my bare back.

After another five minutes of him bouncing he asked me something. "Can I ask something?" He asked as I bounced up and down on his lap.

"Yea anything." I said with a smile.

"Ok, I know you've had oral, but can I have you now?" He asked as he avoided my eyes.

"Yea, I need a break anyways." I said as I pulled away from him and spread out on the back seat. "Go at it." I said with a small giggle as she smiled at me and sat on my legs. He bent down to my core but paused.

"I have an idea." He said as he pulled out a can of whipped cream from a bag on the floor.

"How old is that?" I asked as he opened the lid.

"I got it two nights ago, I think, two or three." He said as he began to spray it all around my core. "Do you trust me?" He asked with innocent eyes. I nodded.

He stuck the can on my clit and sprayed. I moaned quietly as he set the can down. He leaned his head down to my core and I felt his tongue lick up all of the whipped cream. I felt his teeth violently bite at my clit as I screamed. "Fuck, Jake!" I screamed as his tongue flicked against my throbbing clit. For the next ten minutes he would alternate between flicking my clit with his tongue, nibbling at it with his teeth or sucking it. We would switch off doing oral and the last five minutes we had I ended up being bounced on his lap.

We put our clothes back on and before we turned off the camera we talked into it with our cheeks pushed together. "And that's how you do that!" We both said.

Jake had to carry me back to the apartment because I could barely feel my legs.

**AN: I'm thinking of letting my readers do chapter 5! it's rose and emmett's povs! its gonna be finishing up the truth or dare game w/o jake and nessie! whoevers is best I will work on it! Thanks so much for reading! Review!! :)**


	5. Truth or Dare? Oh God! Continued!

**AN: Ok 1 of my buddies read it and she asked me 2 do something like this! No she's not a lezbo! she just thought it would be cool to do something like this! She doesn't have a fanfic :( so she couldn't review it so sad! so she txted me and was like "Jordin! you HAVE 2 do somethin like....." so yea! hope you enjoy! This is 4 u Rach!!**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare? (Oh God!) Continued.**

**RPOV**

"Fuck Alice!" I shouted as she had just dared me to give Edward a fucking boner! "I'm not fucking doing that! I'm not touching his manhood!" I shouted at her.

"That's the rule you can't touch his cock or kiss him just your hands and his body." She said as Bella growled at her.

"Fine." I gave in. "Sorry Bella." I said as I scooted over to Edward as he pulled his shirt off. I traced my finger down from his lips to his bare chest as he tried not to moan. I smirked at him as my hands went to work completely avoiding his cock to his inner thighs. I rubbed just above his manhood and within seconds there was a huge bulge in his pants. "And that is how you do that!" I said as I scooted next to Emmett again and he wrapped his arm around me as I smiled.

"I can't fucking believe my future sister in law gave me a fucking boner!" Edward shouted and his eyes bulged out of his head once the words slipped off his tongue. Emmett's mouth dropped open as he punched Edward in the arm.

"Excuse me?!" Alice shouted at us as she glared at Emmett and I. "You two are getting married?! And you didn't tell me!" She growled at us as we ran for our room and locked the door. "Cowards!" She shouted after us.

"Emmett I need a break." I said as I laid on the bed. "Fuck me." I said to him and he smirked.

"Let's play a game of truth or dare of our own Rose." He said as he moved over to his window. "Truth or dare?" He asked me.

"I'm feeling like a dare right now." I said as I sat up.

"Ok, I dare you," He said as he knocked down the window curtains and pulled the pole that was holding it down. "to strip down and give me a lap dance on this." He said as he handed me the pole. I smiled at him as I stood on my knees on the bed and as sexy as I could, pulled my shirt over my head. I slipped out of my jeans so I was just in my push up bra and my hot pink thong. I gave him the sexiest lap dance possible. "Nice. Now truth or dare?" He asked again and I didn't say anything about me asking him.

"Dare." It rolled off my tongue perfectly.

"I dare you to lay on the bed naked," He began to say as I walked over to it, stripped down and laid down on it as I spread my legs open as far as I could in this position. "and play with yourself, you know what? Never mind about playing with yourself, fuck yourself."

I stared at him not believing his words. "You are basically asking me to finger myself? When you could do that for me?" I asked him. And he nodded.

"And play with your juicy breasts, that will turn me on then we will fuck." He said with a smile. "And moaning is required." He said as he pulled up a chair at the end of the bed.

I moved my hands up my stomach to my breasts. I gave them a rough squeeze as I played with myself. I moaned loudly at the feel of this. With one had still teasing my breast I moved the other down my stomach to my clit. I rubbed it gently as felt myself drip on my hands. I was so fucking wet. I moaned as loud as I could. I then slipped a finger inside of myself roughly. I closed my eyes trying to forget that Emmett was watching all of this. I pushed my finger in and out of myself trying to imagine it was Emmett's dick.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" I screamed grinding against my own fucking finger! I slipped in another after another. I could only get in three. I moaned and screamed loudly as I grinded against my fingers pulling in as much as I could of them. I got in part of my pinky leaving my thumb left to massage my clit. I cummed all over my fingers as I picked up the speed. I went as fast as humanly possible almost. While I was still playing with my hardened tits. I squeezed and pinched my nipples until they were rock hard.

I actually forgot Emmett was sitting at the end of the bed. I was moaning, screaming and even grinding against myself uncontrollably. I felt myself close in on my fingers as I tried to spread them out as far as possible. I screamed as loud as I could. I pushed my fingers in as far as possible as I could get them in. I kept thinking it was Emmett inside of me waiting for him to cum with me. I moved my fingers in and out slowly then faster and faster. I was just waiting for Emmett to say something only I was enjoying every fucking moment of me fucking myself. I pulled my soaking wet fingers out of myself as I licked them clean and it tasted delicious. I replaced that hand with my other as I continued to speed up as I fingered myself.

I was shocked that I had never done this before. I moaned and moaned loudly. My body was grinding quickly against my finger. And I had the second orgasm in less than ten minutes. Again I licked my fingers and fingered myself about another five times, again forgetting that Emmett was there until he laid on top of me holding my hand that was inside of me and pushed it in much further than really possible. "Dammit Emmett!" I screamed as he moaned in my ear and kissed me.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just watching you fuck yourself, was so…sexy. You know what? Sexy isn't even close. Look at my fucking dick!" He laughed as he pointed down at himself and it was in a perfect line. I had never seen it this stiff. As I rubbed his cock he pushed my fingers in and out of my pussy roughly. I kept screaming and moaning as did he.

After another ten minutes of him helping me finger myself and my third orgasm tonight. He finally entered me. I moaned his name as I pushed my tongue in his mouth as it danced along with his. We had sex for almost ten minutes. I fell asleep not even being able to feel my legs from all of the countless orgasms that I had, had in the past thirty minutes, mostly due to my own self.

AN: Again i'm gonna try 2 let ma fans do the next chapter! from what u have read wat should happen?? Lemons? Just talking? Shopping? U decide!! Thanks sooo much 4 reading! Review please!!


	6. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Sorry its taken so freaking long! I just have a lot of skool work and all! But this idea came 2 me when.....well lets just say i had a dream at like 3 in the morning and started writing! lol so tell me wat u think!**

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

**RPOV**

"One super hot, sex video for your entertainment, ladies and gentlemen…and Emmett." Jake said as he handed the video camera to Emmett, now sitting on the couch. "You may want to take notes." He said with a laugh. He sat down on the couch next to Emmett and Rose.

"And you may want to shut your trap before I shut it for you!" Emmett said as he showed Jake his fist. He rolled his eyes as I went to sit on the floor but Jake pulled me up into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder while Emmett plugged the camera into the TV and pressed play. I saw Jake put the camera up front and speak into it. I completely ignored it as I secretly looked up at Jake from the corner of my eye. His amazing features. His perfect smile, his dark eyes that I always seem to get lost in, his zit free complexion. My eyes traveled to his neck where I saw the biggest hickie…EVER! I gave a small giggle as I turned back to the screen just as Jacob turned to look at me.

On the screen I saw me on Jake's lap with only my bra on. _OH MY GOD!_ I thought to myself.

"Your beautiful." Jake whispered in my ear then took a small nibble at it.

"God Jake! Your gonna kill that baby!" Alice said as she came over and rubbed my stomach. I laughed then Alice's hands were replaced by Jake's warmth. I laid my head in the crook of his neck as Jake pulled out the whipped cream on the screen and thankfully all you could see was my stomach. As the "movie" ended Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"We'll be back…whenever!" Jake shouted to the others as he pulled me closer to him and lifted me into his arms, bridal style.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me quickly as he placed me into his Rabbit where I could see whipped cream still in the back of the car and some permanently seeped into the seat. He ran across the front and jumped into the car, shaking it. He turned on the car and stepped on the gas. We were out on the street in seconds.

"I wanna…show you…something." He said, avoiding my eyes completely but he had a big smile plastered on his face. "Here, put this on." Jake said as he gave me a piece of cloth. "It's a blindfold." He said and I looked at him confusingly but I listened to his orders.

I tied it on tight as I awaited for the car to stop and when it finally did it had been about ten minutes. We pulled into a small neighborhood and pulled in front of a huge house with a FOR SALE sign in the front yard. I could see through the blind fold easily but Jake didn't know. I could tell because he walked around the front of the car and pulled me out of the car, guiding me from behind. "Where are we?" I ask, playing along.

"Home." He said and I could just hear the smile in his voice. I heard him open up the front door and he slipped off the blind fold. I looked around to find a beautiful long hallway leading into a gigantic loft, and kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a large dining room, and a vacant room where in the corner stood a spiral stair case. I began walking up them slowly as Jacob lead me up with his hand on my lower back. The first thing I saw was a shorter hallway than the first that lead to three doors. I opened the first to find a master bedroom leading to a bathroom and walk-in closet that lead to another master bedroom. It lead back to the hallway where the last door was yet another master bedroom that had a walk-in closet in one door and a bathroom in the other leading to a small office.

"It's amazing." I said as I walked over to the tall balcony and Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's ours. Well, you, me, Bells, Edward, and everybody else's." He said and I spun around to meet his face leveled with mine.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted and before he could answer I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laughed.

"No, and there's a basement for when the kids get older, they can have their own rooms." That reminded me I was having a baby. A living, breathing human being.

"Show me." I said and he took my hand to lead me back downstairs to another door in the hallway that I hadn't noticed before. He opened the door to another case of stairs where there was a large loft, and five bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a laundry room. "So this is ours? Really?" I asked still shocked.

"Yea babe. We all chipped in, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen chipped in a lot too." He said when I heard a honk outside. I ran up to see Bella, Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walking up the driveway, the girls looking excited.

"But how is the bedroom thing gonna work out? There's only three bedrooms." I said as the others started touring the house.

"Easy, you and me in one room, Emmett and Rose in another, and Alice and Jasper in the other. Then we are gonna change the office into a bedroom for Bells and Edward. You, me, Rose, and Emmett are sharing a closet, since we don't have as many clothes as Alice does." He said with a small laugh. "We are getting most of the furniture out right now. We will be in this house by this time tomorrow." He said as we walked out to his car.

"Oh my god, no way!" I said as I pulled myself up to Jacob's face. I kissed him slowly and he wrapped his arms around my wais and pulled me onto the hood of the car and kissed me back. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I slipped my tongue in his mouth allowing his to venture in my mouth.

"I love you Nessie." He said when we got into the car to head back to the apartment to get our stuff together. He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"I love you too Jacob." I said and smiled back at him.

**AN: Ok, so.....? wat did u think?? Review! a lot of u have added it 2 ur faves but no reviews!! thx though but i wanna know wat u like or dislike! wat can i change???? PLEASE tell me!! lol**


	7. Memories

**AN: Ok, short chapter ik! but i just wrote this like 5 mins ago! anywho! tell me wat u think! **

**Chapter 7: Memories!**

**RPOV**

We got to the apartment pretty quickly and I saw a moving truck out front in the parking lot. A few guys carrying lamps and couches. I stepped out and helped one of the men struggling with one of the couches.

"Thank you ma'am." He said in a southern accent.

"No prob." I said with a smile. Jake headed for the elevator and held it open for both of us. It was pretty quiet on the way up and Jake let the man off on our floor but pulled me back when I tried to step out. "What?" I asked him.

"Let's go up to the roof." He said with a smile. I couldn't say no to that smile. "I wanna remember our last night in this apartment." He said with another smile. He took my hand and we rode up to the roof of the apartment and the sun was just starting to set. He took me to the ledge and we watched the sunset in silence.

"I can't believe I met you Ness." He said after a long pause.

"I'm glad." I said and kissed him softly.

"Remember how we met?" He asked as he laid his head on mine. I nodded. I would never forget that day.

"I'm glad I'm not that strong, cause' you wouldn't have helped me with the bag." I said with a long sigh.

"Ness?" Jacob asked as he turned me to face him.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes for a long moment. He then dropped on one knee and reached in his pocket for something. I gasped when I realized what was happening. He pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and I saw a beautiful ring looking up at me.

"Renesmee Carlie, I love you…so much. I've never felt this way about someone and I never will. Will you marry me?" He asked with a big smile. I had small tears in my eyes. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He jumped up and placed the ring on my finger and pulled me into his arms. Like in the movies he lifted me off of my feet and spun me around the roof.

"I love you Jacob, so much." I said, finally finding my voice. So for the next couple of hours we looked back at our time together.

"Can you believe it's only been…four months?" I asked him on our way back to the room.

"No, it feels like forever." He said and kissed me gently. When we stepped into the room the living room was vacant, along with the kitchen. Most of our furniture, all except our beds had been moved to the house.

"What are we supposed to eat?!" Emmett screamed when he looked into the food cabinet and found it empty.

"It's called To-go Emmett!" I said with a laugh and took out my phone to call for pizza.

"I can't believe it's our last night in this apartment!" Alice said and pretended to wipe away a tear as she took a bite of her pizza. "I say we leave a note for whoever stays in this apartment next!" She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. "Dear…um…whoever," Alice began to read and write. "This is Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Nessie Carlie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and Jacob Black. We lived in this apartment for four months and fell in love with it! I hope you have as many memories and fun times as we have had here! Some include parties, pranks," She laughed remembering the prank Emmett did on Jake. "dating, kissing, late night movies. So much and it is hard to let it all go. We are moving please do write us letters about your memories." She said then wrote our new address.

"Ok, that is one way to get a stalker!" Rose laughed as she sat down on the floor next to Emmett.

**AN: Next chapter coming soon should the next chapter be lemons?? or wat??? idk u tell me! if not ill have 2 pull something out my sleeve! **


	8. Awh Shnap! AN Finally! :O

A/N

Ok now I know it's been a while since I wrote…well…ANYTHING new to this or anything else. I'm working on it now actually! I'm working on a new chapter to this story and a sequel to my latest Fanfic (Opposites Attract) named Opposites Have Attracted! I hope you guys will enjoy both of these.

So I haven't written in a long time b/c I've had Final Exams and Studying and of course the end of Middle school. Now that Summer is FINALLY here I have a lot of extra time on my hands to work on more chapters and stories! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE do tell! I'm wanting to have a lot more Ideas from the readers so do review! J Thx for reading!


End file.
